1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a given color image.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, an apparatus for performing the color conversion as an example of the image processes has been known. However, in such an apparatus, it is a general way to color convert the designated color.
As such an apparatus, for instance, there have been proposed apparatuses as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 277515, 120820 and 230741 by the same assignee as the present invention.
However, in the above conventional apparatuses, in the case where a part of a color image is allowed to remain as an objective image and the other portions are color converted or masked, it is necessary to designate all of the portions other than the color to be allowed to remain in the color original. Particularly, if a plurality of colors exist in the portions other than the portion which is allowed to remain, it is difficult to designate all of such a plurality of colors. On the other hand, even if they could be designated, it is difficult to execute a converting process such that all of the designated colors are discriminated and are color converted.